The Lost and Found
by 1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1
Summary: A cry was heard in the forest. One wolf runs towards the source only to discover a horrific scene. There was no doubt in her mind that vampires caused this. But what is found among the wreckage will shock the pack to their core.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!_

 _Please read and review!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Lost and Found**

 **Summary: A cry was heard in the forest. One wolf runs towards the source only to discover a horrific scene. There was no doubt in her mind that vampires caused this. But what is found among the wreckage will shock the pack to their core.**

* * *

 **Leah's POV:**

Thunder sounded softly in the distance, as the rain gently fell around me. My eyes adjusting to the darkness as I ran patrols, paws digging into the soft earth beneath me. It's been quiet ever since the Cullen's their big show down with the old as dirt vamps. Yet even though things have been dead around here Jacob was still making us run patrols non-stop. Tonight I was supposed to be running with Quil but the dumb fuck was so tired he ran into a damn tree. So after that blunder I sent his ass home. Not like it mattered though in an hour Jacob and Embry would be taking over for me.

So here I was, alone. Not like it mattered. I was always alone, the lone wolf. Pun intended. It's not like I haven't tried dating in the past, but one way or another it never works out. Between all the secrets and sneaking around, trying to hide what I was. So in the end I was cursed to a life by myself. I didn't even have the option of getting pregnant either. Once I wolfed out my period went away and I was deemed, infertile. I was just the bitch, the freak, the she-wolf.

I was taken from my though process by a loud scream. _Did I just hear that right?_ I couldn't be sure, for a loud crack of thunder muffled most of it. I waited and almost believed I imagined it, before finally hearing it again. This time I darted off after it. My breathe filling my powerful lungs as I pushed them to their full capacity. Trucking my way though the forest. _What's going on?_ Could it be a vampire, or just some dumb teenagers screaming at a raccoon. I couldn't be sure so I kept silent, as to not alert the possible attacker of my presence.

Before long I stumbled a crudely mad campsite. The fire still held its embers, near by was a tent, or what had once been one. Half of it was shredded into and now leaded heavily to one side. I knew right away that I was too late to save whoever must have been here, for the scent of fresh blood was thick in the air, and whoever did this was already long gone. There was no doubt in my mind now that this was the work of a bloodsucker.

 _"Fuck."_ I cursed myself for being too slow. I shook my head before raising it and letting a howl rip into the air. I needed to get the pack down here and figure out what happened. It didn't take long before Embry and my baby brother Seth phased.

 _"Leah what's going on?"_ Embry's voice rang in my head.

 _"Vampire attack."_ I fumed.

 _"Okay, we are on our way!"_ Seth echoed. I could feel them picking up their pace. Concern radiating from their core.

 _"I'm gonna check things out."_ I said as I inched myself closer.

 _"Be carful Leah."_ Seth whined. I rolled my eyes and began sniffing around. As I brushed by the tent I could have sworn I heard something inside it.

 _"What? What is it?"_ Embry puzzled.

 _"I don't know, I'm gonna check it out."_ I said as I swiftly swiped the tent flap away and barreled inside. I was greeted by an empty tent. Blood was everywhere inside.

 _"Gross."_ I said looking around. Inside was a sleeping bag that was now stained red, a pile of clothes hung out of a suitcase. I was about to back out of the tent when I noticed a movement in the clothes.

 _"What was that!"_ Seth's voice boomed in my head.

 _"I don't know. Probably just a raccoon"_ I said honestly, but it wasn't going to stop me from finding out. Slowly I stalked over and opened the suitcase. But it wasn't a raccoon laying inside.

 _" .God."_ Embry gasped.

 _"It's a..."_ Seth stuttered.

 _"A baby."_ I finished. There, tucked into the case, a baby stared back at me. It was covered in blood and wrapped in a cotton sweater.

 _"Guys... I'm gonna phase out."_

 _"No Leah don..."_ But I already did. Quickly I untied my clothes from my ankle before slapping them on and kneeling before the suitcase.

"You poor baby." I cooed as I gentle raised it up into my arms and tucking it close to me.

"You're so tiny." I said as I wiped some blood away from its face. The baby began to whimper.

"Ssh ssh. It's okay little one. You're safe now. I'm here. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm going to keep you safe. I promise." I cooed as I gently bounced the baby in my arms.

 _*Snap!*_ I instantly cradled the infant closer to me and peaked out through a slash in the tent. I instantly relaxed when I noticed it was just Embry and Seth. Quietly I emerged from the tent, the baby still in my arms.

"Leah what were you thinking! Phasing out without someone else there to protect you is dangerous. Also Jacobs on his way over, and he is NOT happy." Embry stated matter-o-factly. Seth nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, because this little monster here could have totally ripped my throat out, and I can handle the big bad alpha. Now why don't you two run along and try to sniff out the bloodsuckers trial. It couldn't have gone far."

"I don't know. We should wait for Jacob." Seth started. I sighed.

"The longer we wait the harder it will be to track the vampire down, and you even said yourself that Jacob was already on his way." I argued. Embry and Seth thought for a moment before begrudgingly retreating back to the bushes, phasing, and began tracking the blood rat. I watched as they retreated into the forest, before returning my attention back to the swaddled infant in my arms.

"You're so cold." I mumbled as I tried to hug it closer, hoping my higher than average body heat would keep it warm and dry. I looked up just in time to see Jacob's wolf come barreling out of the tree line. He looked around making sure everything was safe before he snarled at me, and retreated back into the trees to phase. Soon he was fully clothed and tromping out towards me.

"What the hell were you thinking Leah? Did you really think you could take on a vampire by yourself? What if there was more than one? Also where the hell is Quil and why wasn't he running patrols with you?! You could have gotten hur... What is that?" Jacob said looking down at the bundle in my arms.

"Why Jacob this here is a baby, they are made when to people love each other very mu..." I started.

"I know what babies are! How did it get here?" He said dumb founded. Slowly he crept closer to me and peeled the sweater back slightly to get a better look.

"I found it in the tent. It was hidden away inside a suitcase. I almost walked right by it. I would have never noticed." I said looking down a the silent infant in my arms. Too silent. It scared me. Why wasn't it crying? Crying means healthy baby right?

"We need to get it away from here." I said as I rocked the baby back and forth.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jacob asked.

"Honestly I don't know. It never crossed my mind to look." I said as I gently unwrapped the sweater.

"Its a boy." I said smiling. Though it didn't reach my heart. He needed help and fast.

"I think it would be best if we got him to Carlisle. He'll be able to help." Jacob said as he gently rubbed the underside of my arm. I sighed and nodded my head. Even though I've been apart of Jacobs pack as the Cullen's lap dogs I still hated that place. The smell alone kept me far away.

"Okay. Let's go." I looked back down at the baby in my arms. He was hardly moving and his breathing was shallow.

"Okay little man. You stay strong for me. I promised I'd keep you safe, and that's just what I'm going to do, but I need you to keep breathing. Don't stop the fight." I said as tears threatened to escape my eyes. I wouldn't let him die. He had already lived through so much.

* * *

 _Another story? I know right! I've just had so many idea's running through my head I can hardly wait to get them down and published. I already have chapter 2 pictured out so hopefully it will be up soon. Please review and let me know how you like the story so far! Maybe I'll get another chapter up by the end of the day if I'm lucky._

 _Please follow and favorite!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!_

 _Please read and review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Lost and Found**

 **Summary: A cry was heard in the forest. One wolf runs towards the source only to discover a horrific scene. There was no doubt in her mind that vampires caused this. But what is found among the wreckage will shock the pack to their core.**

* * *

 **Leah's POV:**

The trip back to the Cullen's was rough to say the least. I held on tight to little man with on arm and gripped fistfuls of Jacobs warm rustic fur in the other as I sat atop him. I could tell he wanted to go faster but was afraid of jostling him around further. It took too many precious minutes but we finally reached the Cullen's. I gently eased myself off of Jacob before darting to the front door of the Cullen's huge mansion. I skipped steps up the porch, before I could even raise my hand to bang on the front door it flew open and I was quickly ushered in by Carlisle. _Wow, great service here at the vamp house. I'll have to give them a good review on Yelp._

"What's wrong." He said looking at the little baby resting in my arms. He reached out for him and instinctually I pulled him away from his arms and closer to myself. He smiled gently up at me.

"It's okay Leah, please let me see him so I can help give him his best chance at survival." I nodded and carefully handed him over. My arms felt cold the minute he left them.

"Sorry, I know I just... Please help him." He nodded with a patient smile.

"I will do my best." He said before dashing to his at home doctors office. I began after him but Jacob stopped me in my tracks. I didn't even hear him come in.

"It's okay Leah. Let him do his thing." My heart longed to be with 'little man'. To keep him safe and protect him. That was what I promised him. Jacob pulled me close to him and stroked my hair gently. _Why was he doing this? Why was he being so nice to me. It's not like we were ever close. We were more like co-workers, I was his Beta and he my Alpha. He was probably just doing this to be nice, it was his job as the alpha to make sure his pack mates were happy. Yeah, that's it._

"I just want to be with him." I sighed softly into his shirt. I hadn't even known the tiny infant for more than an hour and I was already attached. Jacob nodded as he rocked my body from side to side.

"I know Leah, I know." He cooed. This was so ridiculous but it made me feel better none the less, but it still wasn't enough. _I need him. Please be okay._ Just then the mind rapist came down the steps and appeared next to me.

"Mind rapist?" He said raising a brow.

"That's what you are aren't you?" I said emotionless as I pulled away from Jacob to face him.

"I would prefer a less abrasive tittle." He said. The corners of his mouth tugging up ever so slightly.

"And I would prefer my thoughts to be my own, but we all cant be so lucky." He just shoved his hands in my pockets and chuckled. Just then the mama vamp, Esme, walked into the room. Her face holding a gentle smile like always.

"Hello Jacob, Leah, would either of you like something to eat while you wait for Carlisle to check on the little one?" Out of all the bloodsuckers she was the easiest for me to trust. Her smile and concern always seemed genuine, and how could I hate a woman who happily fed my brothers hungry mouth? It gave her such joy to feed the boys.

"Thank you Esme, that would be great. Let us know when its ready please." He said before taking my hand and pulling me out onto the front porch. I didn't want to leave the house. What if doctor vamp came back down?

"Leah can we talk for a minute?" I sighed at leaned onto the railing and placed my head in my hands.

"I guess since you already dragged me out here." Jacob came over to me, and turned me around to face him.

"About earlier. You should never go off without someone there with you..." I huffed, cutting him off.

"Jacob I was fine! Look, I'm still here. Nothing bad happened!" I said holding my hands out to my side to showcase that I didn't even have a scratch on me.

"I know but that doesn't mean it was any less dangerous. What if the vamp was hiding somewhere, waiting for the right moment to pounce on you? Or worse! What if he or she got you when you phased out! No one would have been there to back you up. You could have gotten yourself, and the baby killed. I can't lose you like that Leah." Jacob said running his hands roughly through his hair, as if the thought of me dying disturbed him so much.

"Wow Black, it almost sounds like you care." I said mockingly as I looked down at the floor. Jacob took my hands in his.

"I do care about you, just as much as I do for everyone in my pack. You most of all. You're my beta, Leah. Without you this pack would crumble. You may be a bitch at times but you keep us in line and make sure we are all looked after. I could never do this without you." He said as he lifted my chin to look him in the eyes.

"I need you here. So you have to promise me you wont go face anything alone." I could tell he meant every word he said to me. The look in his eyes was pleading enough.

"Okay okay." I sighed, but for him that wasn't enough.

"Promise me." He pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I promise I wont go off on my own when faced with a possible vampire attack." He studied my face before finally bringing me in close for a hug.

"Thank you." He said as he tucked me in close to him. I reveled in the warmth of his skin before the door opened and Carlisle stepped out, cradling little man in his arms. Quickly I dashed up to him.

"As of right now the little guy seems pretty healthy, but I cant for sure say yet if he was affected by the cold or rain. I would like to schedule daily check ups for him if possible to make sure he is progressing nicely. We would like to avoid a cold in one so young. Also it seems he is only hours old. His umbilical cord is still in place and will need to be carefully dealt with until it dries up and detaches naturally, until then you can only give him sponge baths. You cannot submerge him in water until then. He will also need regular round the clock feedings. I have already asked Esme to warm up a bottle for him." I hung onto his every word, making mental notes of everything Carlisle said.

"So he's okay?" I said as Carlisle gently handed him back over to me.

"As of right now yes." He said with a smile. "But like I said, he may catch a cold from being exposed to the elements for so long without proper clothing and shelter." I nodded before walking past him and back into the house. As I did Esme appeared holding a bottle and small yellow blanket.

"Luckily we had extra formula and baby clothes laying around from Renesmee. Here you go, I'm sure you'd like to be the one who feeds him." She said holding the bottle out to me. I nodded, taking a seat on the comfortable looking rocking chair, looks didn't lie either, it was heavenly. She assisted me in getting him swaddled before resting him back in my arms and passing the bottle over to me. As soon as the bottle hit his lips he was hungrily sucking at it.

"Thank you Esme." My thanks was 100% genuine. I really was grateful for all the help they were giving me. Esme smiled before flipping off the main lights and turning on the lap closest to me.

"There you go, maybe that will make it easier for him to shut those little eyes." She smiled before leaving me and Jacob alone in the room. Just then we heard a howl.

"That must mean they found the vamp responsible, Leah stay here with the baby, I'm going to go help." Just then Emmett, Jasper and Edward appeared next to Jake.

"We'll come with you." Edward said as they all headed out the door. I returned my attention back down to 'Little Man'. He was now wearing a white and pale green stripped, long sleeve onesie, and was swaddled in a yellow baby blanket. The blood had been cleaned from him and his deep black hair had been carefully brushed through. His deep brown eyes began droop down as sleep over took him, though his drinking did not stop until the whole bottle was drained. I lifted him up carefully and began to burp him. It wasn't long before he gave me a loud and powerful burp. I laughed when the innocent sound graced my ears.

"Good job 'Little Man." I cooed before placing him back in my arms and continued to rock him gently back and forth. My finger lightly tracing every inch of his little face. His skin was the same olive color as mine. It was obvious to me he was of Quileute descent. His features and skin marking him of his heritage. Just then the blonde vampire walked into the room.

"Poor thing." She said coming up to me and staring at the infant in my arms. I sighed as I looked down at him.

"Yeah, he hasn't quite had it easy." And it was the truth. What a greeting he got from earth. No doubt he heard his mother screaming as she was dragged away and killed.

"So what's his name?" She questioned.

"To be honest, I don't think he's been given one." I answered. She nodded and looked at me. She held no hostility in her big golden eyes.

"Sooo, why don't you give him a name then." I nodded, looking down at him I though about what would be a good name for him.

"I... I think I'll call him... Lucas, Luke for short." I said. The blonde vampire smiled at the name.

"I like it. What about a middle name?" I sat there puzzled for a moment.

"What about James? If I could have kids that's what I would have called my son." She said. I thought about it for a moment. Lucas James?

"Yeah, Lucas James. I love it, thank you..."

"Rosalie... My name is Rosalie. And if you ever need any help don't be afraid to ask. I'm really good with kids." She smiled before walking off. I noticed Lucas' eyes slowly drift shut before staying there. I gently brought him up to my face and kissed his little head.

"Goodnight Lucas, see you when you wake up."

* * *

Jacob's POV:

It took us all night but we finally caught up to the bloodsucker, with fresh blood still dripping from his mouth. The baster was fast too. We really could have used Leah's speed that night. But once we caught him it didn't take long to rip him apart and burn the remains. Eventually we were all standing around the fire watching it burn.

"Fucker probably heard her giving birth, she was easy bait. I wonder why he left the baby though? Wouldn't he have heard it?" Embry pondered out loud. I sighed and nodded my head. I too had thought the same thing.

"Why was she out there giving birth in the first place? She must have known about her condition, and as far as I can tell she must have been alone." Emmett said, further adding questions to all of out minds. Everyone stood their deep in thought. No doubt trying to understand.

"Maybe she was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to know. Lord only knows what was going on in her mind. Did she plan on keeping him? Or was something darker here at play." Seth added. I shuddered. What was she going to do to him? Kill him and tell no one about what happened? Or maybe she was going to take him and run?

"I don't know what happened and we may never know. What I do know though is that the vampire is gone and now we have an infant on our hands." I said as I rubbed my face.

"What are your plans for the child?" Edward asked.

"Honestly I have no idea. Our first step will be to find someone to take care of him." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm sure you will find someone, you may already have too. But if you guys ever need any help we all would be happy to help." Edward said placing a reassuring had on my shoulder.

"Thanks." He nodded before we all started heading back to the Cullens.

"Jake, Seth and I can take this next patrol alright." I nodded and thanked them before phasing and began my run back to the Cullen's to check on Leah and the baby. _Leah and the baby? Never thought I'd get to say that._

* * *

As I walked into the Cullen's home I was greeted by the horrible stench that always exuded this place.

"You don't smell any better." Edward said as he walked around me and headed up the stairs. _Bastard._

"Hear that!" He yelled from his room. I softly chuckled as I walked into the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a sleeping Leah with the baby cradled in her arms. He was wide awake and was currently working on shoving his whole first in his mouth. I chuckled and walked over to them. Slowly I took him from Leahs arms, but as soon as he was gone from them her eyes flew open.

"Relax Lee, its just me. I was going to feed him another bottle before he gummed his whole hand off." I chuckled as I bounced him in my arms. He was still trying to eat his own fist.

"No, no. I can do that." Leah said as she tried to get up only to be kicked back into the seat by my foot. She glared up at me.

"As your alpha I command that you get some rest. You've been at this all day. And don't tell me you aren't tired either. I can see the bags under your eyes." She glared a little longer before getting up. I was about to push her back down when she held a hand up at me.

"I'm just moving to the couch." She said defensively. I smiled and let her walk past me. She laid herself down bunt her eyes never left me and the baby.

"I named him Lucas by the way." Leah said as I started for the kitchen. I stopped and looked down at the little man.

"It's perfect." I smiled before turning and walking into the kitchen. I searched through the cabinets before I finally located the container with baby formula in it.

"Alright Lucas, lets see if I remember how to do this." I had experience with babies before. I learned fast when it came to Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee. When it came to her you had to move fast, because by the time you learned it she was grown out of that stage and looked a year older even though she was only another week older. I don't know why I helped out so much. I guess I just felt like I owed it to Bella to help out in her time of need. (Jacob never imprinted) And also because I hoped I might still have a shred of a chance with her. But I had come to terms with the fact that it was never gonna happen. She was a wife, a mother, and even worse, a vampire now. So I was done with her, and to be honest, she got a little self conceded once she turned.

I read the back of the box until I found the proper measurements for his bottle. He had become increasingly upset with my slowness and began to whimper slightly. I knew that if I didn't pick up the pace I'd soon have a very very angry little man. I quickly put the power in his bottle, shook it up and headed back to the living room before placing the bottle inside the hungry infants mouth. Instantly he began to guzzle it down.

"Slow down little man or else you'll give yourself the hiccups, now I know you've never had them before but trust me those will just piss you off. I hate them." Lucas just stared at me wide eyed as he drank.

"Stick with me kid and I could teach you soooo much." I smiled. I cast a glance back at Leah who was now fast asleep on the couch. She was so pretty when she slept. All those hard lines were now soft and peaceful. No sign of the anger she felt at the world for screwing her over so much. I sighed before turning my attention back to Lucas.

"You're lucky to have someone like her love you though. Because once she loves you she'd defend you to the end of the world." I said as I looked back up at her.

"And she needs you as much as you need her."

* * *

Chapter 2 is finally here! I am getting some great feedback from this story and honesty it makes my day! Please continue with the reviews, I promise I look at every single one.

Don't forget to follow and favorite as well!

Sincerely,

1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!_

 _Please read and review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Lost and Found**

 **Summary: A cry was heard in the forest. One wolf runs towards the source only to discover a horrific scene. There was no doubt in her mind that vampires caused this. But what is found among the wreckage will shock the pack to their core.**

* * *

 **Jacob's POV:**

Once the little man was done feeding I burped him before once again continued to rock him. Just then Esme and Alice walked in.

"Hello Jacob. Leah really shouldn't be sleeping on the couch. Especially if she is looking after the sweet baby. She needs a proper bed and amenities for the little one. So we have taken it upon ourselves to make up a room for her and the baby. I know she wont be with us long, especially since she's not very fond of us naturally. But I'm hoping she will bring him around to visit. We are all very fond of the little one and Leah, and my heart cant take it seeing the poor girl so exhausted." Esme said.

"Thank you Esme, and I agree with you." She smiled and Alice came prancing over to me.

"I'll take the little tyke and you can get Leah." She smiled holding out her arms to me. I handed him over before I headed over to the sleeping Leah. Carefully I picked her up in my arms. She was so far gone she didn't even stir. Instead she snuggled in closer to my chest. A soft sigh escaping her perfectly plump lips. She truly was a goddess among men. Everyone new she was beautiful but was too afraid to approach her. Looking at her now it seemed impossible that such a gentle face was capable of such misery. But I knew better, I had experienced her anger many times. She could really scare you if she wanted. When she first joined my pack I hated the idea of having her around. But once she escaped Sam she became a new person. She became a happier person, though she still had her own twisted sense of humor. She had become a friend. A Beta.

Smoothly we glided up the stairs and down the hall. Esme opened a door and we followed close behind. The walls were a deep grey and the furthest wall held a massive window that was draped with dramatically falling white curtains. Parallel to the window was a massive bed, which was decorated with throw pillows and a soft white comforter. Across from the bed was a crib for Lucas. A changing station was tucked away in the corner, next to a walk in closet. Lastly a comfortable looking rocking chair sat facing out the window.

I crossed the room towards the bed. Esme assisted me in pulling away the covers as I laid Leah onto the bed. I grabbed the covers and gently rested them back over Leah. Alice then pranced over and handed little man back over to me.

"I heard Leah named him Lucas James, and I think its adorable." She giggled like a fairy she and Esme left the room, closing the door softly behind them. Once they were gone I took a closer look around the room. Little man just sat quietly in my arms as I walked him around before I decided to see how comfy that rocking chair really was. And I wasn't disappointed. It was amazing. God couldn't there ever be something that wasn't amazing in this house?

We sat there for a half hour before Leah stirred from her slumber.

* * *

Leah's POV:

 _I dreamt that I was floating on air. I felt so light, like I was being carried but a warmth. Voices sang around me but I couldn't make them out. They were too far away and at this point I didn't care. A sigh escaped my lips as I brought myself closer to the warmth and continued to enjoy my trip through the air. A smell of the forest greeted my nostrils and I soaked it in. It felt as if I was climbing higher and higher until finally I was laid into a soft bed that smelled of lavender. It was pure bliss. But then I heard it. A slight whimper. Lucas?_

I opened my eyes. Instantly I was greeted by a lowly lit room. I sat up slowly taking in my surroundings. The room was beautiful that was for sure, wherever I was I was def still at the Cullen's. Finally my eyes landed on Jacob hastily rocking Lucas and trying to get him to sleep. Lucas' soft cries becoming a little more intense. Throwing the covers off of me I sluggishly pulled myself out of the bed. Sauntering up to Jacob I placed my hand on his shoulder and softly stroked Lucas' face with the other. His cries lessened but only for a second before they started back up. I smiled. He knew me, and if anything, he loved me.

"Shit sorry Leah, I was hoping not to wake you but little man obviously didn't share my same goal." Little man. This was the nickname we have so lovingly assigned to Lucas. It made me smile, slowly I took Luke from Jake's grasp.

"What's got you so distraught huh? What did that mean man do to you." I cooed as I bounced gently in my arms while walking around the room.

"Hey I did nothing to him! I tried feeding him again but he wouldn't take the bottle, I tried rocking him, bouncing him..."

"Changing him?" I smiled towards him knowing that I had him caught. Jacob paused.

"Dimmit!" He said slamming his hand down on the chair. "How could I forget that!" He said running his hands through his hair.

"Because the vamps always whisker Renesmee away from you when it came time to change her." I chuckled as I brought Lucas over to the changing station. I was pleasantly surprised yet not at all to find it fully stocked, locked, and loaded. I grabbed a size one diaper, a container of whips and prepared myself for what was about to happen. Of course I have changed diapers in the past but you were never quite ready for the on slaughter of stink that wafts up once you open the diaper.

"Alright little man, lets do this." I said before taking in that last sweet smell of tainted vampire fresh air. Jacob too peered over my shoulder and readied himself for the on slaughter his nose was about to experience. I quickly unclasped his diaper and went to work. Pulling up his legs and whipping down the tare like black mass of gunk that was clinging to his soft baby butt.

"God, first infant poops are the worst!" I gasped and Jacob began gagging behind me, baby. I once again lifted his now clean baby buttocks, pulled the dirty diaper out from under him and replaced it with its clean counterpart. I tossed the stink bomb into the diaper genie next to his changing station. Strapping on the new diaper and then finishing up the clasps on his onesie.

"There you go precious. All nice and clean, no more black tare, just sweet sweet victory." I said as I brought his up and back into my arms. Grabbing his blanket from a pale faced Jacob I laid it down flat over the changing mat and placed him back down onto it before swaddling him up tightly.

"There you go Lucas, now lets see if we cant get you to take another bottle and put you down for a nap." I cooed as I stroked his soft cheek. His eyes followed my every movement and his mouth opened into a tiny 'O' that tried desperately to capture my finger. I giggled lightly at him.

"Oh yeah, you're hungry." I chuckled, taking a seat down into the rocking chair before taking the bottle Jacob had prepared earlier and placing it in Luke's hungry pie hole. Jacob came up and pulled up the leg rest for the rocking chair and sat on it.

"So I guess now is as good a time as ever to discuss what is to be done with little man." Jacob said as he fiddled with his fingers. I instantly stiffened. Luke felt my distress and stopped his suckling for only a moment before resuming his drinking.

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

"I think it would be best if we found a forever home for him." Jacob said quietly. My eyes began to burn as I looked down at Lucas.

"I think he should stay on the rez. It's obvious that he is one of us. What if he has the ability to phase and someone else takes him not understanding what he truly is or might be." I listened to his every word, fully understanding and agreeing with what he was saying. So why did it hurt so bad to listen?

"Better yet he should stay in the pack, with someone who could help him." The tears stabbed at my eyes even more. Threatening to fall. Who was he going to suggest? Paul and Racheal? Jared and Kim? Or worse, Sam and Emily. Oh god no, I don't think my heart could handle giving him to them. Giving him to anyone. I found him. I saved him. I promised to keep him safe.

"I think... I think you should take him Leah." My head whipped up to look at Jacob. Tears now heavily flowing down my face.

"No one could love that little boy more then you. You rescued him and have obviously bonded with him, and he with you. I would never ask you to give him up. And I will be right there to help you with him if you will allow me. We all will. Everyone wants you to have him. I want you to have him, and I know you do to." I could barely breathe, my heart was filling up with so much happiness I couldn't take it all. Making my happiness pour out of my eyes. Jacob looked at me carefully.

"Do you think you could do that for us Leah? Do that for Lucas?" A smile broke out onto my face as I put my arms around Jacob, gently cradling Luke between us.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. Jacob smiled before returning my hug.

"Well in that case I think we need to throw a little welcoming party." Alice said barging threw the door. Leah and I just laughed at the pixie vamps obvious lack of privacy.

"I'll take it upon myself to invite all your friends and family, and set up the whole thing!" I just smiled and looked at the pixie vamp.

"You know what Alice. I think that would be a great idea." I said wiping the tears from my face. She was so thrilled with my approval she hopped up and down gracefully with joy.

"Oh wonderful! Thank you so much Leah for letting us do this!" She said as she ran up to Leah and gave her a great big hug, and kissing Lucas gently on the head, before dashing out the door to no doubt plan out the event.

"What have we just gotten ourselves into." Jacob laughed shaking his head. I just smiled at him and watched him laugh. Never before have I really looked at Jake. Sure I'd seen him plenty of times, but never before with a heart so light and filled with such gratitude for him. It's like I was seeing him and him alone for the first time. His smile so big and laugh so joyous. It was like time stopped, and it was only the two of us. my heart stopped. Like it forgot how to beat. I felt a core tighten around my heart, before it finally resumed its steady beating. The core still in place. I took a deep breathe. Oh my god... Did I just...

"Leah? You alright?" Jacob said snapping me from my trace. His eyes full of puzzlement. He didn't. It was just me. Oh my god.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine... Just got a little light headed there... Probably from all the shock." I sputtered. Jacob's brilliant smile returned once more.

"Yeah you did just have a lot happen. And no doubt the fumes from that diaper are still messing with you. I know they are for me." He chuckled getting up.

"I'm gonna go check on Seth and Embry. Then I'll go wake Quil up so we can cover for them." I just nodded my head and watched him walk out the door. When he was finally gone my thoughts began to circle. I did, I did just do that.

I just imprinted on my Alpha.

* * *

It took me a couple hours to collect my thoughts. The whole time I held Lucas in my arms as he slept. I didn't move. I didn't think I could. I just sat there stunned. What the hell am I going to do?!

"You could start by telling Jacob what happened." The mind-rapist said as he walked through the door.

"God I need to get out of this house. No fricken privacy." I grumbled. Of course the mind rapist knew. He must have been listening to my thoughts the whole fricken time.

"Leah, you know you need to tell him. And it's not like I could ignore them, you were thinking so loud you tuned everyone else out." Edward said with a half smile.

"So I thought I'd come up here and try and help you out."

"So what, you're gonna be my therapist now?" I grumbled some more.

"If you would like." Edward said as he leaded against the window. I sighed.

"I just don't know what to do." I sighed and began rocking Lucas once more. Everything so much simpler when I rocked him.

"Tell him." He persisted.

"It's not that simple, you dim-wit. I cant just march up to him and say. 'Hey Mr. Alpha man, the funniest thing just happened. You're gonna laugh when you hear this one. You ready? I imprinted on you. Yeah I know right? Weird?" I finished with a huff. _God I was really going mad._

"Well why not?" _God was he that stupid?!_

"Maybe." He shrugged. _Ugh! Get out of my head!_

"Cant." Fucker.

"I cant tell him okay, I just cant. I'm the she-wolf okay. I cant be with him. I'm incapable of love and of being loved back." Edward only cocked his head.

"What?" I spat.

"Doesn't seem like that to me." He stated.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you know."

"I know you love that baby with all your heart. That doesn't seem to match up with your statement of not being capable of love. And I can see already that that little one you hold loves you too. You love a lot Leah, whether you realize it or not. You love your pack mates. I've seen it plenty of times. You stick up for them and protect them. That's love." I just shook my head and sighed.

"It still doesn't matter. I cant have kids. Jacob needs to have kids someday to carry on his family line. I don't want to take that from him." I felt them again. Tears burning at my eyes. What is happening to me? Why am I going so soft?

"Looks to me like your ancestors don't care much about that if they let you imprint on him. And even so. You have a child now. One who Jacob would happily take in." He stated matter-O-Factly. I sighed.

"I just don't know okay." He only nodded.

"It's alright, take your time and think on it. But I do believe he should know." He said as he walked out of the room. I looked down at the bundle in my arms and smiled.

"Wanna go meet your grandma?"

* * *

We pulled up to the yellow house that belonged to my mother. I put the car into park and turned it off. The Cullen's were nice enough to loan me there car and a car seat for Lucas. I sighed. _I'm gonna have to send them a fruit basket of something. Wait they are vampires due. Maybe I could rub a blood bank and fill it with blood bags._ I shuddered at the thought. I pulled myself out of the car and went to the back and grabbed Lucas out of his car seat along with a diaper bag the Rosalie gave me. Yet another thing I'll have to thank them for. _Maybe I'll even put a card in the blood basket._

I slung the bag over my shoulder and unbuckled Lucas. I put a blanket over him as I walked from my car to the door, protecting him from the light rain. I reached the covered porch of my childhood and let myself in.

"Mom!" I hollered once I walked through the door. Lucas began mouthing my neck with his wet little mouth. I'll have to feed him soon. Just then my mother came walking out of the kitchen. Her smile instantly faded when she saw the lump of blankets in my hands.

"Leah? What is that?" She said though she most likely was already guessing. I slowly pulled the blanket away and she gasped once she saw Lucas.

"Leah you didn't... couldn't have... you."

"I didn't actually have him. I found him just yesterday in the woods, a vampire killed his mother." I said slowly. Sue only nodded and shook her head.

"I-I well, I decided that...I was going to take care of him as my son..." Wow that was the first time I ever said that. My son. "Which would make you his grandmother, If you want that is." I stuttered, mindlessly bouncing Lucas. My mother brought her hands to her face and began to cry.

"Yes, oh yes please." She cried as she came up to me and got a better look at Lucas.

"Oh my god. Leah he's so beautiful. Can I hold him?" She said, her eyes filled with happy tears. I smiled and gratefully handed over Lucas to her. She smiled down at him, bouncing him in her arms, taking in every last hair and every last detail.

"What's his name?" She said looking up at me.

"I named him, Lucas James." I said.

"Lucas James Clearwater." She smiled looking down at him. "Hello little Lucas, I'm your grandma, you are going to be the most spoiled baby the world has ever seen." She cooed as she walked into the living room with him. I chuckled but walked into the kitchen to prepare him his bottle. Lord knows he'd be needed it soon. I dropped the formula into the bottle and warmed it to perfection before taking it back into the living room. I found my mother sitting on the couch with Lucas, she was absolutely captivated by him. It filled me with such pride seeing my mother like this. I gave her a grandchild. He may not be my blood but he is mine none the less.

"Mom, would you like to feed him?" Her eyes beamed and gladly took the bottle.

"Oh goodness. I haven't fed a baby since Seth was little." She said placing the bottle in his mouth. He happily took it. His big brow eyes watching her as she watched him.

"Is Seth home." I said leaning against the wall.

"Uh yeah, he's upstairs sleeping." She said not even looking at me. I chuckled before heading upstairs. I climbed up the stairs and softly knocked on the door before pushing it open. Just as I walked in he was pulling himself up off the bed and rubbing his eyes. His hair all turned up and crazy.

"Bought time for another hair cut huh." I said tussling his hair.

"Yeah." He said as he did his best to tame the beast.

"Sooo do you wanna meet your nephew?" I said swaying myself back and forth.

"Nephew?"

"Yup, I'm taking little Lucas in as my own. So he's now apart of the Clearwater family." I said smiling. Seth's face broke out in a huge smile before taking me in his arms and lifting me off the ground in a great big huge.

"Leah that's amazing!" He said before placing me back down and trampling himself down the stairs. I laugh and followed his path down stairs. I found him sitting next to mom staring intently at him.

"Hi little dude. I'm your uncle Seth." He cooed. "Leah can I hold him?" Seth said using his best puppies eyes. I just laughed.

"You'll have to convince grandma to pass him over." Seth turned his puppy eyes onto our mom and she sighed.

"Only because I know I'll be seeing him more." She said as she prepared to pass him over to Seth. Right before Lucas was placed into his arms he froze.

"Wait, how do I hold a baby." Seth gapped. Mom just chuckled.

"Cradle your arms." Seth did as he was instructed. Mom gently placed Luke into his arms and adjusted them here and there.

"Alright you're doing good. Just make sure you are supporting his head." She instructed. It filled my heart to see my family holding my child, knowing they loved him just as much as I do. My eyes started to tear up. My mothers own instincts tingled at the feeling of one of her babies crying.

"Leah what is it?" She said coming up to me.

"I just wish dad was here. I know he would have loved him." I said as the tears began to flow faster. Mom took me in her arms. Soft tears began to brim in her own years.

"I do too Leah, he would have been so proud of you." I hugged my mother close to me as we both wept. Seth too began to get choked up.

"Leah did you name him Lucas after dad?" Seth said looking up at me. It was true. Dad's name was Harrison Lucas Clearwater.

"Yes. I wanted to make dad a special part of him even though they would never know each other."

"I cant believe I didn't notice that." Sue gapped. "Thank you Leah." She said hugging me again. We all just stood there for a while thinking about dad and the new baby.

"Oh yeah, Alice is throwing a baby shower/welcoming party for Lucas. She'll probably call you guys up soon." Sue instantly beamed.

"That is a wonderful idea! Oh my god I need to go shopping!" I laughed watching my mom go into a fit over what she all wanted to buy for little man. I walked over to Seth before stealing him from his grasp. Seth instantly relaxed, he had been stiff as a board the whole time Lucas was in his arms.

"Gonna have to get used to holding him." Seth chuckled as he stood up. "I'm gonna go back to bed, night guys." He said giving mom a kiss on the cheek, before coming over to me and giving me a hug before kissing Lucas' head. I smiled as I watched him walk up the stair and into his room.

"You may have only been on this earth for maybe a day Lucas but you are already loved by so many people." I said bringing him up to me and kissing his head lightly. My baby. My Lucas. My life.

* * *

 _Wow. What a chapter. I hope you enjoy it because I really enjoyed writing it. Chapter Four will most likely be the party for Lucas. I have really enjoyed reading all your review and watching all the favorites and follows pop up in my emails. It's truly inspiring knowing that people read these and love the stories I create. Please check out my other stories!'_

 _Follow and favorite if you enjoyed!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1_


End file.
